


Another Lonely Night

by Rambert



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: All Cooped Up & Nowhere To Go, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Begging, Bottom Aaravos, Chance Meetings, Crying, Daddy Kink, Descent into Madness, Desperation, Dialogue Heavy, Dildos, Dimension Travel, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Fisting fantasy, Hair-pulling, Horniness, Humiliation kink, I know they don't use a phone but that's what it is basically lol, Imprisonment, Improvised Sex Toys, Insults, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Isolation, Knotting Dildos, Light BDSM, Loneliness, Long Shot, M/M, Madness, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, POV Original Character, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Sad Ending, Self-Indulgent, Sex Magic, Sexual Fantasy, Solo session, Talking to Myself, Telepathy, Touch-Starved, Trapped, Verbal Humiliation, Very vocal, Voice Kink, Wet & Messy, getting fucked by magic, it's a set up for Viravos if you squint, use of misogynist slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert
Summary: Before Viren broke the mirror's illusion, Aaravos is alone in his banishment. He has been alone for centuries, and he aches for the touch of someone else. (Horny Sub Aaravos)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me venting in PWP form in between chapters of my trainwreck tragic fics lol I churned this out in like two hours.
> 
> I've also been reallllllllllllllly into solo masturbation fics on here lately, so consider this is my community contribution :D

Aaravos is horny again.

He's been ignoring the itch in the pit of his stomach for days now but there just is so little to _do_ around here.

This prison, this isolation... it's too much to bear sometimes.

Especially now, when he aches for the touch of someone.

_Anyone_.

It's been so many centuries that he's almost forgotten what the heat of another body would even feel like.

Sometimes, he enchants a blanket to hold heat that isn't his own, so that when he wraps himself up inside it he feels a sliver of comfort. It helps him sleep on restless nights.

But tonight, he craves a different sort of attention. A different sort of touch.

He takes a blindfold and wraps it around his face so that he cannot see.

Then he strips, pretending that someone is in front of him, watching. That they are enjoying this show, just for them and no one else.

Tonight he imagines a human mage, someone with Dark Magic power that rivals his own. Power forbidden and complex flowing through their veins. Waiting to be unleashed.

"Strip," the man commands, and Aaravos obeys, swallowing hard.

"Very nice," the Startouch elf purrs to himself, lost in his fantasy.

In his head the words are spoken by the human to him.

"Touch yourself," he hisses, and gasps softly as he sits in his chair and begins to do so.

His eyes are closed even behind the blindfold as he imagines the man's nostrils flaring in arousal.

"You're so fucking pretty," he breathes, the words ragged with need.

"Say you want my cock."

Aaravos moans, twitching.

"P-please... give it to me..."

He licks messily over a finger, getting it good and wet before pushing it inside his ass. Aaravos hisses while his finger bends inside, searching with haste for just the right spot to rub. Once the elf finds it, a few coaxing touches has him gasping for more.

He imagines the mage watching him, his own face flushed, still fully dressed. Aaravos thrusts his hips forward, hearing a _pop_ as his body adjusts and his legs spread a little wider.

"M-more... please, more," he begs, licking drool from the corner of his lips as he slides a second finger in.

Now, he imagines that the human is touching him.

Aaravos stuffs himself with all three of his longest fingers and groans, wondering what a _fourth_ would feel like.

He has always wondered what it would be like to be fisted by a human with their gigantic hands... he bets it would feel _amazing_.

He shoves his fingers in as far as they will go, shuddering in pleasure as he rubs against his sensitive spot inside with one finger then the second, then the first again, repeating in a dovetailing effect that is driving him mad.

But it's still not enough.

"P-_please_," he whines, forgetting he is in an empty room for just a moment.

"Oh _please_ god just _fuck_ me already...!"

_So needy_, he hears in his mind's ear, and Aaravos gurgles as his eyes roll back in his head.

"Y-yes, I'm needy, I need you to _fuck_ me, please, oh _please_...!"

_Yes..._ he imagines the man finally undressing, exposing a throbbing red cock.

Aaravos shivers.

Reciting an incantation, he gasps and sinks back into the chair. The sensation of being _filled_, though not as heavy and intense as the real thing, sends heat tingling through all his nerve endings.

Like this, reduced to a quivering mess, Aaravos can forget where he is for a little while.

He can imagine that someone is really here, pounding into him.

He can forget he is alone.

The Startouch elf smacks his own ass, crying out and imagining it's the human mage doing it.

_Such a needy whore_, he hisses in Aaravos's mind, making the elf froth with hunger.

"Yes, _yes_," he sobs, thrashing, eyes screwed shut as he imagines the human shuddering above him.

Pistoning into him, slow and agonizing. Gripping his hips hard enough to bruise for leverage as he goes _deep_.

Aaravos's cock is leaking precome now and he rubs it along his shaft, groaning at the sweetness of it.

There are no words, for a while, just wet sounds and gasps.

But soon even this overwhelming heat isn't enough for Aaravos's desperate hole. He needs more. He is _greedy_ for this.

"F-fuck me _harder_..."

_I was going to anyway. _

Aaravos casts another incantation to make the sensation intensify inside him, making a strangled noise.

It's _hot_, and sweat is beading on his skin as he bucks into that magical cock, meeting every thrust with a broken cry. It almost _hurts_ but that's how he likes it, for the sensation inside him to be so intense it overwhelms any other thought.

He imagines the human's grunts of pleasure as he slams inside, snarling like the feral beast he is. Aaravos shudders, his dripping cock pulsing in need.

It's too good too fast; he's itching and _ready_ for the orgasm he can already feel bubbling up through his insides.

"P-please..."

_Please what?_

"L-let... please... let me..."

_Let you cum? Is that it? _

"Y-yes..."

There's a hand in his hair, pulling it, yanking his head up. Aaravos yelps in pleasure-pain.

"A-_aah_!"

_You can't cum until I let you... you're mine. _

"Y-yes... y-yours," the Startouch elf gasps, hearing the _snap_ of a couple hairs as the hand tightens further.

_Beg me, you filthy whore, beg me for that sweet release. I want to hear you beg to a **human**. _

"P-please," Aaravos chokes out.

"Please let me... h-ah... let me cum _please_...!"

_You want to cum on my cock, then? You want to acknowledge what a little slut you are for me?_

"_Yes_," Aaravos moans, the heat overtaking him.

"I-I'm... I'm s-such a..." _slut, a filthy cockwhore, a hole for me to abuse... nnngh, gonna fill you up with my cum--_

He imagines the human growling as he spills inside, and the intense wave inside the Startouch elf surges. For a few wild moments, he tries to stave off his orgasm, gasping as his stomach clenches.

This is always the best part, the floating feeling where everything is hot and perfect...

But he's already too close now, the tension inside him trembling for release.

"S-such a... aa_aah_... a_aaaaahhhaaa_!"

He's cumming and he can't seem to _stop_ cumming, for nearly a full minute; his hand won't stop pumping his cum-smeared penis as it just keeps on spurting more and more and _more_, it's so good, too good, just right.

It's always like this when he avoids it for a few days... the intensity is more than worth it.

Finally the last wave shudders through him and he goes limp in the chair, panting for breath.

The blindfold is sweaty so he removes it, finally opening his eyes.

He is alone again.

He has always _been_ alone, here.

The brief respites into his fantasies aren't enough.

Growling in frustration (to avoid crying), Aaravos casts a cleaning spell and goes off to find something else to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new tags updated! please take a gander before you read so that you're not squicked out, thx <3

Aaravos shifts in his chair while reading, feeling that needy urge twisting his guts yet again. After every reprieve comes the hunger, over and over through the months and years.

He's been busy for weeks now going over his spellwork again. Trying something, _anything_ to alleviate the soul-crushing boredom of this place.

His practiced incantations are flawless, but he doesn't know a single one that can get him out of here. The frustration alone is driving him mad... but right now, that frustration is manifesting in a very odd way indeed. Suddenly Aaravos finds his bottom lip stuck between both rows of teeth as he grips the edge of the chair's arm, arching down into whatever meager friction he can get in this position. It's good, but not nearly enough.

He'd kill for the intimate touch of someone else. It's been too long, centuries too long.

He'd _die_ and go through the agony of rebirth for it. But he is alone. Utterly and permanently, and therefore Aaravos must resort to games.

What will he do tonight, to trick himself into thinking he has a lover...? Aaravos stands and crosses to his dresser, opening a drawer and touching over the objects he's fashioned for himself in his mirror prison.

The Startouch elf's fingers linger over the soapstone dildo that he fashioned for himself only a few months ago... he made it _very_ thick, for when he really wants to get pounded hard while fucking slow. It's almost impossibly smooth, considering it's solid rock.

His ass muscles pulse a few times instinctively in anticipation, remembering previous times, and Aaravos swallows. Yes, this will be the one tonight. He's nearly drooling already, feeling hot all over. Undressing down to his silk underwear, he takes the soapstone dildo and palms himself with his free hand as he walks over to his bedroom and lays down.

Putting the dildo on the bedside table, Aaravos teases himself. First he puts both hands on the sides of his neck, tracing them down to his chest and rubbing tenderly over one nipple, then the other, then the first again... he shivers, feeling his skin erupt in goosebumps.

Closing his eyes, he imagines that the Dark Mage is back. That he is the one touching Aaravos this way...

_You're gorgeous_, Aaravos imagines him whispering in his ear, and he whines as a hand roughly palms him through his underwear.

_Such a pretty slut for me..._

"Yes," Aaravos gasps, already fully hard with a damp spot forming through the fabric.

"I'm a... slut for you..."

_You need it so badly don't_ _you, _he hears as a knowing, amused tone in his mind.

_You'd do anything. You'd murder innocents just to have me really fuck you._

"Yes, _yes_," Aaravos groans, arching up into his own hand with desperation.

"I'd do anything..."

_You're despicable. A disgrace to your lineage. Willing to murder your own for human dick._

Aaravos's eyes roll back in his head as his breath comes in harsh pants.

"Yes! Please! Tell me..."

_Tell me what I want you to do for this dick? _

"_Yes_," Aaravos sobs, feeling his cock seep precome through the fabric. He can feel it against his palm, warm and wet.

_I want you to take off that underwear and spread yourself for me. _

Aaravos does so, and takes the dildo and his homemade lube in his hands as he lays back down.

_I want to touch you,_ he hears in his head, and he gasps.

"I-inside...?"

_Yes... you want to get fisted by a human, don't you? I know your filthy desire. _

"Y-yes... I do w-want it," Aaravos manages as he begins to slide his oiled fingers up inside.

_You don't know what you're asking for... I'm going to tear that ass apart_.

"P-please," Aaravos begs, arching up against his fingers.

"I need it... need you..."

_You need me, do you? I'm not even real_, he hears in a cruel and mocking tone.

_You're so desperate you've invented someone to belittle you to orgasm. How utterly pathetic. _

Aaravos grunts, pouring lube over the dildo and sliding it roughly up inside him before his brain can get any meaner.

"A_auh_!" It hurts... but not as much as it aches to be alone. At least now, he's feeling something else. He twists his hand, slowly changing positions, though that's no easy feat with how greasy everything is down there.

But when that hard, heavy soapstone finds the right angle inside, Aaravos's breath stutters out of him as his pleasure builds.

"Yes... feels... so good," he exhales, eyelids fluttering closed once more as he finds his groove.

He finds a slow pace, but goes in brutally deep, almost to the point of pain but it's what he needs right now.

_Yes... do you feel me inside? Feel me stretching that pretty ass open...? You're such a needy whore. Such a mess for me already, look at you._

"Yes, I'm-m-ma mess," Aaravos moans brokenly, his cock pulsing and leaking, but the elf is still using both his hands to shove the dildo inside in the best spot.

_But you need more, don't you._

Aaravos's voice cracks, going up into the falsetto register for a moment as he cries out.

"P-_please_," he begs, his voice strained with arousal and shame for being this needy already.

_Oh, I think you can beg better than that, Aaravos..._

"Please... g-go harder..."

_Harder? Like this?_

Aaravos barely has breath for the incantation that helps his wrists have more strength than they do normally, so that he can really _jam_ the dildo inside. Oh fuck, it is _really_ intense now. He feels like he might just crack open at any second, but in the absolute best way.

"Hnn_nnngh_...!"

_Look at you, taking my cock like you're good for nothing else,_ he hears rough and heated in his ear. Aaravos licks drool from his lips.

_The most powerful mage in the galaxy, willing to spill blood for human cock, you're so pathetic..._

But in his fantasy, the mage is grunting this out in between thrusts that are getting sloppier. He wants this just as badly as Aaravos does, and is getting off on the elf's needy gasps as they collide, over and over.

His eyes are closed, but now Aaravos lets his mind's eye take over. He's gaping up at the mage, open-mouthed, looking up into obsidian eyes with his golden ones. The mage's teeth are gritted, his body shuddering as he slams into Aaravos so _hard_, right _there_, oh _yes_...!

He's saved the most delicious image for last though... suddenly the body in his fantasy blurs for a moment, then... oh _oh_!

Now he sputters out an incantation that he's been practicing just for this occasion... making the dildo swell, more towards the tip. Almost like a--

_Oh, fuck, you _are _dirty and needy tonight aren't you,_ he hears in an amused tone. _Imagining me fisting you? I didn't think you had it in you... _

"A_aaah_!" Aaravos arches up involuntarily, his hips twitching as the dildo expands inside him... imagining that it's a five-fingered hand and oh _stars_ it's so _big_!!

"Ada," Aaravos moans, and before he even coherently realizes what he's said his mind takes it and runs with it.

_Daddy, hm? I like the sound of that. _

"A-_ada_!" Aaravos's voice cracks again as tears leak out of his eyes.

He's not in pain, but the intensity of everything is pushing him to the limit. And he still can't get enough, writhing desperately into the intrusion as his cock dribbles out precome.

_You're such a slut for Daddy..._

"Y-yes," Aaravos whines, sweat mingling with his tears on the sheets as he bucks. Forward and back, forward and back, his prostate being absolutely _beaten_ by the intense new girth inside.

"P-Please... Ada..."

_Please what? Let you cum, already? _

Aaravos shudders so violently, nearly losing it. "_Please_," he cries.

_You can beg Daddy better than that... _

"Please Ada _please_! L-let me--"

Oh, and too soon Aaravos has pushed himself past the point of no return now. His roleplaying mind can only stave off release for so long, and his entire body is quivering with pent-up tension. It's been weeks, after all.

_You can't hold it back can you, greedy whore... well then. __Cum for Daddy_, the mage groans above him, shoving his fist in once, twice, three times, four, five oh_yes_ and six oh stars...!

On the seventh thrust, Aaravos starts cumming. But his hand doesn't stop. Eight, nine, ten, and he makes a strangled sound as he cums so hard, he nearly passes out. Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and he's _still cumming... _it's so good, the knot at the end of the dildo stretching him to his breaking point is so _good_ inside, he needed this so badly and release curls out of him so hard his jaw hurts.

Finally, _finally_ the last wave passes, and he stops his hand, panting harshly and blinking sweat from his eyes.

His ass reflexively clenches around the dildo once more, triggering aftershocks that make him moan before he pulls it out at last.

That had been a particularly good one... but he was still alone, and Aaravos was grateful his face was already moist so that he wouldn't feel the new tears forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> according to the internet soapstone dildos don't exist outside of museums & probably aren't safe! just in case y'all were wondering lol but this is a horny fantasy of mine cuz I like how carved soapstone feels in my bare hands so yeah :P
> 
> Elvish for "Daddy" found here http://www.arwen-undomiel.com/elvish/phrases.html


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaravos finally makes contact with someone, and it goes explosively. (Warning: sad ending, sadder than the first two chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this chaotic evil human mage OC named Ruukhal that I created years ago for RPing but totally forgot about until recently; I definitely am going to incorporate as a villain into my original elf story (Up Under The Stars and Moon) whenever I pick that back up.
> 
> But he's also very pretty in a bad-boy way (long black hair Aaravos's length, covered in runic tattoos, dark smouldering eyes), and kinda power-hungry just like Aaravos too, so this chapter kinda wrote itself. I couldn't help myself :P hope y'all enjoy~

Aaravos groans out in frustration as he thrusts his biggest dildo up inside his ass...

It just isn't _enough_!

He's even waited an entire week this time without release, letting the simmering want to be _fucked _build to an almost unbearable agony in his body so that heat thrums through him with every breath...

Every time Aaravos has bathed this week he's worked himself up with gentle caresses all over until he's gasping and fully erect... but he's been patient, waiting until the heat was so raw inside him that it was unbearable.

Then finally, _finally_ today he'd chosen his largest toy to fuck, really getting brutal with it. The elf mage had even enchanted his wrist again to give himself more power...

But it isn't enough this time.

His body needs _contact_, not just friction. He needs someone, _anyone_.

Panting, defeated, Aaravos's half-hard cock sputters as he withdraws the dildo from his body.

The Startouch elf exhales a cleaning spell and lets his head fall into his hands, fighting down the urge to weep from the crushing loneliness of it all.

But his body still hungers and aches... and he knows what he wants to do as his feet take him to the altar he'd made years ago.

He lights a candle, then begins the incantation of broadcasting openness and reception to transmissions.

Aaravos has been trying for so long now to make contact with anyone, living or dead. This dimension isn't shut off from other planes of communication but, it's so far removed that the "channel" so to speak isn't used by beings who primarily communicated this way.

Which means that Aaravos hasn't been able to reach anyone yet... and tonight will be no exception but, he can't stop himself from trying.

Tonight he's desperate enough that even just the ritual of doing this might be enough to bring him off so he can sleep.

\--

Ruukhal is traveling through the Void again.

He does this to relax, though he knows that's a paradox considering how dangerous the Void is and how easy it is to get lost in.

The mage never takes the same route twice, knowing that trying to revisit a space you go by in the Void is suicide.

But this time as he passes through, something catches his attention. He feels some sort of... _fiending_ energy nearby. Heading towards it, Ruukhal notices that it's a broadcast incantation leaking through from another dimension. The Void is a crossroads of sorts.

There's a deep voice speaking Elvish, but he can't understand most of the words. Drawing closer, Ruukhal feels the desperate energy growing stronger and knows that this voice is the source of it.

And he can't help but admit that it's a _very_ sexy voice...

_Please_, he hears, over and over in both Elvish and the common tongue.

_Please... if anyone is out there... please talk to me... _

It's as if the voice is already inside his head, but Ruukhal knows the speaker isn't aware of who this message is reaching. It sounds far too broken... like it's been doing this for years with no luck.

_Please... anyone. Please say anything. Please... _

Ruukhal's eyebrow arches as he hears the voice suddenly crack and ratchet upwards on that final _please_.

Almost as if--

"You there," he mutters aloud in the common tongue, and he hears a gasp in his head.

"Where are you broadcasting this message from? I cannot see you," Ruukhal continues.

_Wh-where are you hearing this from_?

The deep voice is breathless in Ruukhal's mind, also in the common tongue-- though the dialect sounds ancient, unlike anything Ruuk has ever heard.

_I do not know where I am. _

Ruukhal laughs at that.

"Of course you don't. This is the Void, and I _was_ just passing through but... I heard you."

There's a groan inside his mind so lewd that Ruukhal swallows involuntarily, feeling a flash of heat go through him like he hasn't felt in decades.

He's... surprised at it. Usually nothing turns the human mage on but his own thoughts, but... there's something about this voice.

_Oh gods... you almost sound real,_ the voice sighs, swooning and confusing Ruuk even further.

"I _am_ real. You however are just a disembodied voice that I heard traveling through the Void... if you're going to accuse me of not existing I can move on," he says, and the voice immediately is begging.

_N-no! Oh please please stay, please... it's so nice to hear you, I'm sorry I didn't believe you,_ it soothes, and Ruukhal snorts.

"Hm. You really _are_ desperate for company, aren't you."

_Yes,_ the voice admits without shame.

_And not just... hnnn... that... I am desperate in so many ways at the current moment if you would... be so kind as to indulge me... _

Ruukhal lets out a bark of a laugh.

"What kind of disembodied specter _are_ you? Do you wish to spook me, trap me or fuck me?"

_Nnn, would it be bad of me to say all three?_ the voice banters back, and Ruukhal feels his lips curving into a smile despite himself.

This doesn't feel like a trap... and he isn't scared... this could be fun.

"No... but I want to know what you're doing over there," the human mage continues, letting his eyes close as he drifts, but doesn't propel himself through the Void.

He's linked onto this frequency now and it will travel with him until he leaves the Void.

_Ah... I'm using a phallus to shove inside me because I-- I haven't been properly fucked in centuries, _the voice gasps out.

_I... oh, I want a real cock to fuck me s-so badly... _

Ruukhal feels another flush of arousal twist deep inside his body somewhere. He _does_ like to top on the rare occasions he fucks.

"Oh...? Well lucky for you I have a cock, and if you keep saying nice things I think it could... hnn, _rise_ to the occasion..."

_Aaaaahyes,_ the voice moans into his mind, and Ruuk shivers.

The heat of this deep, velvety voice, the _need _in it is... irresistible.

"You sound pretty," he says gruffly before he can stop himself, and he hears a broken cry.

_P-please... oh please. Tell me... what you look like... or your name... anything... _

"My name is Ruukhal," the mage says, feeling bold enough to share his true identity-- perhaps because this voice sounds so vulnerable in its wanting.

"You'd do well to remember it."

_Ruukhal_, the deep voice sighs in ecstasy, rolling the R deliciously long without mispronouncing, and Ruuk shivers again.

No one's _ever_ said his name like _that_ before.

_I like your name_, the voice continues.

_I am Aaravos._

Ruukhal smiles, hearing another ancient sounding name.

"And how long have you been trapped in that dimension, Aaravos...?"

For Ruuk is smart; he's already pieced together that 'not being fucked in centuries' and being pathetically grateful to hear _anyone's_ voice, means this Aaravos character is stuck somewhere against its will. And maybe that's a good thing but... it certainly seems harmless right now.

_Nnn... too long,_ comes the breathless reply in his mind.

_I've almost lost track of the centuries... even now, part of me is convinced I've actually gone mad and that I'm simply-- hnn-- imagining you, Ruukhal. Though I desperately wish you to be real. _

"Oh, I'm real," Ruukhal replies, feeling a wicked smirk curving his lips.

"How would you like me to prove that to you, Aaravos...?"

_I-I..._ the voice falters, and Ruukhal licks his lips when he hears a gasp.

"Mm... forget that for now. How about you tell me what you're fucking yourself with instead, hm?"

The deep voice moans before replying _i-it's a dildo I made myself, out of-- of black onyx... hah... it's e-eight inches long and almost two inches wide, and r-right now it's... all the way inside me... _

"That sounds awfully big... you must be taking it like a champ," Ruukhal murmurs, palming a hand down his chest to his crotch without really realizing it.

"I'm not _that_ big but... I've got that girth you're looking for, and I can give some good dick if that's what you're craving..."

_Oh please, Ruukhal, please fuck me, _the voice begs, making Ruuk swallow hard.

"You don't even know what I look like yet," he whispers, feeling so powerful all of a sudden.

"Don't you want to know...?"

_I don't care, just don't stop talking to me,_ the voice groans, sounding almost impatient in its need now.

_Please, Ruukhal... _

"You needy cockwhore," Ruukhal hisses, and is rewarded to hear a whimper from the voice.

"Lucky for you I _am_ attractive... hmm, and I bet you are too, if you're used to getting fucked raw by big dicks... Imagine me, Aaravos. Looming tall above you, my long black hair spilling over my tattoed shoulders as I slam inside your greedy hole..."

The voice cries out _loud_ at that, and Ruuk's breath catches.

"You like that, huh? You were speaking Elvish before... does that mean you're an elf? A pretty elf, begging for human dick..."

The cry that Ruukhal hears next is strangled, and it makes the human mage's pulse quicken.

_Yes, oh gods please yes_, the deep voice pants in his mind, the words rushing together in its haste.

_A-all I've ever wanted is to be f-fisted by a giant human hand,_ it gibbers, as if losing control.

_Please Ruukhal, please fuck me_...

"So you _are_ an elf, aren't you Aaravos... mmm, and you can't get enough inside your wanting, needy body, so you want my big human fist to fill up that desperate ass of yours, hmm?"

Ruukhal's voice is low and gravelly now from how turned on he is, and his cock is fully hard. And he undoes his breeches to free his cock as he hears Aaravos whining in need.

_P-**Please **Ruukhal, shove that five-fingered fist up inside me, please!! _

"Your wish is my command," Ruuk purrs while stroking his cock slowly.

"Feel me, Aaravos... I'll stretch you to your limit and then some... I'll give you what you're aching for..."

_ Yes yes yes **yes**! _

The voice's cries are exultant in Ruuk's mind, and it's such a heady feeling despite having no idea _ who _ he's speaking to.

_I'm s-so close Ruukhal... _

"Are you, Aaravos? Because I'm not yet... so I think you'd better simmer down," Ruuk growls low in his throat, pleased to hear a whimper in response.

"You need _ me _ to cum after all... so let's go at _ my _ pace."

_ Y-Yes Master, _ comes the quavering reply-- and suddenly heat snaps through Ruukhal like a bolt of lightning.

"Hnnnn... you want to be _ owned _ by someone you haven't laid eyes on? You _ are _ desperate... I could have been sent out here to hunt you down and _ kill _ you," Ruukhal pants viciously, his grip on his cock getting tighter and faster.

But the deep voice named Aaravos in his head doesn't seem to be intimidated by that in the least, and instead moans louder.

_Then kill me... kill me by spearing me through with your giant fist Master... _

Oh, this is too delicious.

"You are so fucking close to cumming that you no longer care about your own life or safety," Ruuk groans, knowing that what he's saying is also technically true for himself at the present moment.

He squeezes his cock harder still, knowing his own release isn't far off.

"You're nothing but a-- hnnn _ fuck-- _ nothing but a whore, Aaravos, a cockslut so defiled you'll do anything for another thrust, for just... mmm... one more hit inside, you'd _ die _ for it wouldn't you, because it feels too fucking good, filling you to bursting--"

And suddenly the voice _ screams_, a broken agonized sound like nothing Ruuk has ever heard before.

Then there's a series of grunts, each one a bit softer and calmer than the last, and with a curl of heat through his abdomen Ruukhal realizes that this voice-- Aaravos-- has just cum.

"You didn't wait for me," he says in a low tone, pleased to hear the voice moan in response.

The elf is still panting through aftershocks.

_ S-Sorry, Master, I... I couldn't stop it... it's been so long since I've even been able to m-make myself cum that hard... but p-please don't go, Ruukhal, _ Aaravos says in Ruuk's mind, sounding needy now in an entirely different way.

_I'll help you finish now, if you like... _

"Mmm, I would like that," Ruuk replies, choosing not to delve into the rest of the emotions surfacing on the other end.

Clearly this isn't just about sex any more for this Aaravos character, but... that's too messy to think about now.

Ruukhal wants to _ cum_.

_ I'd give anything to have you really here, _ Aaravos whispers in his mind.

_To have you buried deep inside me... nnn... the phallus is still in me now, I... I don't want to take it out yet... _

"Mmmm of course you don't. You're still hungry for my cock," Ruukhal says knowingly.

"I'll fuck you better than that dildo ever could..."

_Yes_, Aaravos exhales, finishing with a whining groan.

_I c-can't... hnn... stop moving it... Ruukhal, please... please keep fucking me... _

Hearing his name in that desperate voice that thrums with magical energy is almost too much for the human mage.

Just which elf has he stumbled across? Is this some kind of enemy of the state, imprisoned between dimensions to be removed as a threat for all time? The name Aaravos didn't ring a bell but, Ruukhal didn't know many elves by name.

But Aaravos's moaning is... very distracting to that train of thought. Especially considering this is the first orgasm Ruukhal has chased in _years_, and his body is beginning to get impatient to finish.

The human mage grips his dick with purpose, realizing that it's leaking pre-come and smearing it around with a soft hiss.

"Feel me then, Aaravos," Ruukhal says, his voice growing ragged with his own desire.

"Feel me fucking you still... I like to go slow, so that each thrust in can be brutally _deep_."

Aaravos gasps harshly, sounding almost like he's drowning and trying to suck in air.

_Yes_, the deep voice almost sobs into his mind.

_Please don't stop fucking me Ruukhal, please never stop, it's so good, please Master... _

"I'm inside you," Ruukhal growls, feeling his cock pulsing hotter and hotter in his hand.

"Can you feel me, Aaravos? I'm sliding in now... and then back out... mmmnh, now back in... oh you're so _hot_ and _tight_," he hisses, and when Aaravos moans brokenly in response Ruuk nearly loses it.

"Hnnnh... fuck," he breathes, sweat sliding down his cheek that he reaches out to lick with his tongue.

"Feel me inside you like a battering ram," Ruukhal says in a rush.

"Like a... fffhhhnnn... _fuck_, Aaravos, your tight ass is gonna make me cum," he grits out through clenched teeth when Aaravos cries out loud and interrupts him midthought.

_Yes yes yes please cum in me Ruukhal, M-Master, **please**!_

Ruukhal growls something animalistic as he fists his cock with a desperation he hasn't felt in _ages_; the head of his cock is pulsing such a dark red, it's nearly purple.

He doesn't even know what Aaravos looks like but that _voice_, oh, that _voice!_ Calling out like it really _needs_ him...

Ruuk hasn't tasted such power like this in too long; it's intoxicating. This pleasure is so sweet it almost feels forbidden.

But the heat inside isn't interested in waiting around any longer, the pressure in Ruukhal's lower belly increasing almost to agony.

Almost... there... so close now... he's so hot he's _burning_...

"Cum with me, Aaravos," Ruuk demands, his body tensing as it grows closer still to release.

_Yes Master_, whimpers the elf in reply, then a loud moan of _Ruukhal _echoes in the human mage's ears as Ruuk squeezes harder and he's finally catching the big wave, the one that'll carry him through to--

"_Fuck_!"

The curse is spat out as Ruukhal cums _hard_, thick spurts going everywhere, his insides trembling from the intensity of the climax.

Distantly, he's aware of Aaravos wrenching out another orgasm himself, and his body shudders through aftershocks while hearing the elf grunting once more.

Ruukhal imagines an elf covered in his own cum, and groans from a final shiver of pleasure. That had been... _so_ good. Amazing, really.

"Hmmm," he hums, clearing his throat, and he hears a dreamy sigh from Aaravos.

_That was... incredible, Ruukhal. Thank you._

"You're welcome. You weren't so bad yourself, Aaravos," Ruuk replies, smiling as he casts a quick cleaning spell over himself and buttons up his pants.

"I hope I gave you a good memory... seeing as it's terribly unlikely I'll be in these parts ever again."

_Yes..._

The voice is somber, now, and Ruukhal almost feels guilty for what he's said. But this is the Void! What can he do? Even if Ruuk _wanted_ to help this Aaravos character, he can't.

_I am aware of the dangers that come with traveling in the Void,_ Aaravos says sadly.

_But I am... at least grateful that our paths crossed. You... I believe that you saved me from madness today, Ruukhal. And for that I am in your debt._

"Ah... don't think of it that way, please. I don't want you feeling that you owe me anything, especially if we never meet again," Ruuk says, feeling awkward.

"Just... be grateful that I was passing through today and heard you at the right time... it will be a good memory for me as well," he murmurs.

Before he can chicken out Ruukhal adds, "Your voice is... captivating, Aaravos. You should know that I'm not... a very sexual person ordinarily, and under other circumstances I might have killed you for throwing yourself at me like that. But... I couldn't help but want to hear more of you," he admits.

Then his heart sinks like a stone as he hears what can only be crying, on the other end.

_I am s-so lonely here, Ruukhal,_ Aaravos says miserably. 

_I kn-know it's unfair to do this to you but p-please... please do not leave me yet. You are the first person I've s-spoken with in centuries._

Ruukhal's breath catches. So then, Aaravos is _definitely_ an enemy of the state, or else someone at the very unfortunate fate of a cruel captor. Either way, probably best for Ruuk to not get involved, but...

But.

"I'm still here," the human says quietly, but all he hears is sniffling on the other end so he keeps talking.

"I... won't say that I feel sorry for you. Considering I have no idea who you are, or what you've done. But... I can stay in the Void a while longer," Ruukhal offers gently.

"What would you like to talk about, Aaravos?"

And there's a watery laugh, followed by the deep clearing of a throat.

_Anything, Ruukhal. Anything at all. You can ask me any question... I may never be able to repay you but, the truth of me is something I can give you. _

"Really. So... what did you do then?"

_Killed many beings who were in my way, _Aaravos answers without hesitation, and Ruukhal shivers as he's immediately validated in his first assumption.

"I'm no stranger to murder myself, but... you must be a pretty serious criminal to have been trapped the way you are."

_Mmm, if you want to look at it that way. I always saw myself as a radical_, Aaravos muses, and Ruukhal can almost hear the smile in that rich, sensuous voice.

_But those who are in power get to label us heretics as whatever they wish_.

"So who are you, exactly? What kind of elf are you?" Ruukhal asks, knowing there are different kinds but not able to pick them out by voice or regional accent.

_I'm a Startouch_, Aaravos says, and Ruukhal struggles to recall what they look like.

"Are you the ones that look like you have stars in your skin?"

_Yes... very good_, Aaravos says, sounding pleased.

Ruukhal enjoys this voice speaking to him this way... a little too much at the moment.

They end up conversing about all sorts of things, Aaravos asking questions of Ruuk as well... the human has to conjure water just to keep his throat from parching, so he can keep talking comfortably.

The two men find out they are much more similar than different, and Ruukhal finds himself wondering what it would be like to duel this Aaravos...

But nothing good lasts forever.

Ruukhal finally feels himself drifting towards the border between the Void and the dimension he came in from earlier today. For the Void is almost impossible to navigate through, but if you aren't causing any trouble you'll be guided home eventually. That's why Ruukhal likes it to relax.

"Aaravos," he murmurs, "My time here is running out. Is there anything else you wish to say before I go...?"

_I... only that I'm very grateful I got to meet you, Ruukhal. _

It sounds like Aaravos is choking back tears again.

_A-And I know that in the Void it's... statistically i-impossible to get to the same spot again but... i-if you ever hear me again, Ruuk, please don't be a stranger. _

Ruukhal nearly chokes from Aaravos using his nickname as if he's known it all his life. And for some reason words are spilling out of the human mage's mouth, dangerous words.

"Well m... maybe you could try to send your broadcast out differently next time... I do this frequently Aaravos, almost daily so... I'll be around," Ruuk says, and hears Aaravos sigh in relief.

_I will try, Ruukhal, thank you. Thank you for giving me hope again. Thank you for saving me from my isolation. I... I truly hope we meet again._

"...I do too, Aaravos," Ruukhal whispers as he draws close to the portal that will take him back.

"Goodbye for now."

Then Ruuk feels the familiar jolt of interdimensional travel as he's catapulted back to his plane.

\--

"Goodbye, Ruukhal," Aaravos whispers back to his altar, knowing that the human has already disappeared from the Void: the connection that he'd started to get a ghost of feeling from was now lost.

And tears are already rolling down the Startouch elf's cheeks again as he grieves the contact that was all too brief. 

The madness may have been dispelled for the moment... but now the loneliness is crashing in harder than ever, and Aaravos sobs alone in his prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any feedback on this chapter, or want to see more of Ruukhal and/or horny sub Aaravos, please comment below :D
> 
> Someone commented (then deleted it so idk) that it's confirmed Aaravos has only been imprisoned for 300 years; I don't do deep dives into fan wikis and whatnot, I go off what's in the canon show and then make up the rest. So if I missed something big like that please let me know-- I made a minor edit.


End file.
